Surveillance systems are being deployed in increasing numbers, in both public and private venues, for security and counter-terrorism purposes. Typically, a surveillance system employs one or more closed-circuit television (CCTV) cameras and delivers the video feed (i.e., video signal) from a CCTV camera to one or both of:                a display for real-time monitoring by a human operator, and        archival storage that enables future viewing of the video.Often, however, the operators of the surveillance system are unable to identify the people in the video. Therefore, the need exists for an improved technique for identifying the people in surveillance video.        